Fatal Fate Finale
by DarthSylar
Summary: The Epic Conclusion of the Daniel Grant Christian Saga is here. The final battle between good and Evle. The Secret of plan BNQDX is revealed. The Ultimate Villain Unleashed. And the Multi-Verse will never be the same again afte this Five Part Ending. END!
1. Chapter 1 Back Again?

_**Disclaimer: I DarthSylar do not own the main characters of the story or any elements I have used. No one or property is being harmed by this story because all of it is the name of comedy. I own only my OC's and story ideas. Please be not offended as like I said its all in good fun!. Please enjoy and Review. Well Here it is the Final Chapter in the Daniel Grant Christian Saga. Please Review and take part in the poll. More info in Chapter Five. Enjoy!**_

_Daniel Grant Christen is still dead in_

**Fatal Fate Finale**

**Chapter One:**

_**Back Again?**_

_Starring, Cullen Patrick Eden, Marcu Herrea, Liz Richardson, K.J Roke, Jenny Jordan and guest starring The Mysterious Stranger and…others?_

**Prologue…Recap Edition (numbers in chronological order)**

· _In 3. __**Time Crisis One: A Crisis In Time**__- Nicholas Anthony Nagher attempts to take over all of reality but the combined efforts of the crew and Slickback the Time Traveling Gangster foil the foul one. _

· **4. Time Crisis Two: Quintessence of Circumference- **_The Crew battles the forces of Hitler Rex and the Saucer Nazis who awaken the evil Fore Fathers as part of Nicholas Anthony Naghers brilliant plan and succeed in killing Daniel Grant Christen._

· **5. Time Crisis Three:** **The War Across Space Time- **_Nicholas Anthony Nagher become the unstoppable god man form (Chuck Norris) while the Crew succeed in reviving Daniel Grant Christen, an epic battle is fought, once more Nicholas Anthony Nagher is vanquished and all seems write with the world_…

· **6. Rick Rolling Revenge with K.** **J Roke- **_K.J Roke seeks revenge on the evil Lees..awesomness occurs and Josh Culver dies and goes to Vallhalla._

· **7. Rick Rolling Redemption with K. J Roke- **_K. J continues his quest and more epic awesomeness occurs as he battle the Dark Wizard Jenny Jordan and the Evil Lees after killing Superman. _

· **8. Rick Rolling Retaliation with K.** **J Roke- **_K.J continues his battle, kills another Lee and is about to be arrested by Slickback the Time Traveling Gangster._

· **9. Rick Rolling Revengence with K.** **J Roke- **K. J kills Slickback the Time Traveling Ganster, Daniel Grant Christen and Stan Lee is thrown into the vacuum of space and is reborn as the Chosen one of evil with the mission of full filling the evil plan BNQDX.

· **During 6-9 Bear War Cullen's Conflict- **_Cullen Patrick Eden reveals he is a vampire and conquers Russia with an army of bears…epicness ensues._

· **1. Superman Battle Physics- **_The Evil Snow Flame, the villain powered by Cocaine, seeks to smoke the multiverse and become all powerful all as part of BNQDX put foreward by K.J Roke and the Dark Wizard Jenny Jordan. _

· **2. First Foray for Forever-** _The crew assembles and fights the 'evil' Consortium…but Nicholas Anthony Nagher has an evil plan. _

**Part One: Begun the Battle has!**

_**Today:**_

It was a time of morning at the luncheon courtyard of Prince of Peace Christian School. Marcu Herrea, Cullen Patrick Eden and Liz "the Lizard" Richardson were sitting round the da circular shaped 360 degree table of wheelness.

"I can't believe Daniel Grant Christen is dead!" said Cullen Eden as lighting crys falled out because he was bear vampire and tat is they roll."

"Cockty man dangley!" Marcu Herrea shouted with sandness.

"You said it Marcu," added Liz Richardson, "Without Daniel Grant Christen there is no more adventures to be done. No daring deeds to be accomplished! And no great threat to be meanassed via."

"Cunt whiling daisy duke ass?"

"yes, Peter and Ruby's absence is quite suspicious." Added Cullen, "along with that of Josh Culver and Slickback the Time Traveling Gangster…"

[Hold pause but now will say "its gangsta!"]

Things were looking boring grim and mildly uninteresting for the D G C-less crew…

**When SUDDENLY **from out of a magic portal imenses the body of a man covered in battle armod and having jet fighter wings made of samurai sword and holding a machine gun made of fifty biceps and one tricep came crashing clashing unto the table.

"Frickity frack fuck!"

"Yea! Marcu, I'm back!" said Josh Culver weakly as he stooded up while wiping the acid blood from his soldier and adjusting his one soldier pad because badasses only need on soldier pad.

But from out of the portal came a tall man filled wit rage and holding a huge gun made of oxen and a battle axe made the micro nation Molossia (formally Kickassia!) !

"Stand back guys!" shouted Josh Culver in a power rangers pose. "it's my new nemesis who led an invasion into Valhalla (disrupting my eternity of killing and eating)…Ledgendary Boxer Oscar De La Hoya.

"Whore Whore Hoya" Ledgendary Boxer Oscar De La Hoya laughed with Evilee. "You thing you can escape me Josh Culver. Well your wrong. My masters have sent me to revocer you from that paridise and bring to hell of all reality." Josh Culver very pissed off charges with his gun shooting manly lighting bolts but Ledgendary Boxer Oscar De La Hoya was far too powerful and picked up Josh Culver by the balls and threw him into the fine arts senter. Marcu Herreah grabbed a deadly viper swrod and dstruch a blow but then the viper ripped out his eye and flew away. But this did not stoop Ledgendary Boxer Oscar De La Hoya as he then punted Marcu into the girls locker room which nice except it broke his spleen and had only one eye too she. Cullen Jumped flipped into the air to do Swan Bear Belly Flop while Liz ran with pink collored claws at Ledgendary Boxer Oscar De La Hoya, only him to doge Cullen and break Liz's nails and bitch slapped them into the nearby car wahs exploding into twenty five well groomed and sudsy Indains.

Ledgendary Boxer Oscar De La Hoya then walked in fast motion up too Josh and began to beat the ever lving shit out of him and was aboot to strike killing blow but was stuck by huge boulder.

"What in the name of Christerfor Redfield was that?" asked Ledgendary Boxer Oscar De La Hoya.

"The power of imagination nation bitch!" shouted Katie Bobo as she used her magic marker to draw a nuke underneath the feet of Ledgendary Boxer Oscar De La Hoya and activate tele portal photes to get the guys and Liz out real fast quick as the explosion left a created the size of Texas in the Dallas.

But this only tickled Ledgendary Boxer Oscar De La Hoya. As he stood up pre airng to follow his quarry he got a call on the space tv.

"What is thy bidding my master?"

"You job is complete, return to the fortress!"

"But what aboot the Crew?"

"I have another one after them. Now return with hasty." Then Ledgendary Boxer Oscar De La Hoya ported out.

**Part Two: Never is Nonsense!**

The Crew and Katie Bobo landed on field of dreams which really pleased one dude becuas e it turns out that when he built it they would come…and boy did then cum. Hard and satishfactoryly.

"WTF mates?" shouted Cullen Patrick Eden standing up in puddle of-"Why was Oscar De La Hoya after you Josh?"

Josh Culver Standing up and wiping clead his winges says "I don't known eh lead an invasion army to Vallhalla and killed all the norse gods and sent Mjonir two new mexico. I then had ot lead the defense by my self but I was no mathc. I used magic to escape to the land of the living but even here my powers were not enogh to stop him."

"Well it looks like you owe me your asses." Said Katie Bobo in a toen of superiority. "BTW where is Daniel Gratn Christen?" Every one looked sad at the gord and locked rile fast up and said wit der stares da grim trught. Katie Bobo got chocked up and fell to her kness sawing. "I should have come sooner. I should have been her too-"

**WHEN SUDDENLY **large gire ball sent the Crew and cum flying, severly anguring the field of dreams guy but he knew he would get his ass kicked and left.

"Marcu Herea, I have been sent on mission ot destroy you. SO lets get this over with." Saying a man clad in a shoot with a red tie and wielding a rocket launghing machine gun.

"By the fucklors snatch fragging pussy!" Marcu shouted in terrorism.

"Yes it is I…infamouse president James K Polk, back from dela dead and here to kick Mexican ass!" he said shooting his rock missiles with plus 5 damage applied.

Marcu Herrea jupped into the air and began tot use punches with did little damage but shatted both pinkies. James K Polk then round housed kicked Maru into Kansas which he had drowned in burning blood. Cullen charged in his were bear form at James K Polk but Polk just upper cut him and then sliced Cullen's belly with his hans. Josh flew into the sky and attacking with shoots but James K Polk was a magnificent bastard and Josh hadn't read his book which had rule 27…Flying types are weak against earth types, so James K Polk knock Josh Culver too the groud with a wooden bat. Liz rode atop an army of cameleobs but Polk saw this cumming and back flipped down her throat and out the bottom to kick her in the spin. Katie Bobo drew up the Team Fortress Team but Polk convinced them of their Manifest Destiney and sent them after Katie which she gun fued at.

James K Polk wadded through bleeding Kansas and tried to drown Marcu in the mire and gore.

"You stood no chance against me! I'm the Dark horse! The Napoleon of the Stump and you are a Mexican merely an beast yet too be placed beneath my Jackboots."

But then Marcu jumped up in rage and punched Polk back but did no damage. He then whistled in a tone audible only to turtles, pshclos and one certain MC Dragon who travels through dimensions.

The crew jumped on and flew away to far away safe place where no one would think to find them. James K Polk received call on his tattoos raido and ported back too base.

**Part Three: Quindruple the danger + one!**

The team disembarked MC Slaggin the MC Dragon who could travel through dimensions. They sat down and ate Chinese food getting their strength up after all the running form the new evlee that were following them.

"Who are these guys?" they all asked, "What could they want? Where did they come from? And are they responsible to for the death of Daniel Grant Christen."

"Fuck Suck pecker can't?" asked Marcu

"Good question? Where is K. Jizzle Roke while all this is happening. But the time for wonderings was finished as…

_**When Suddenly**_ Two figures ported in and began to menace our crew. They were Jacob Lenin the Gay Albino Werewolf of the Soviet Reunion and Tobey Macquire.

"We think these terms will be fair this time Cullen, two on five." Said Jacob Lenin the Gay Albino Werewolf of the Soviet Reunion as he lunged at Cullen. Cullen flew up into the sky and began fighting amongst the clouds with the help of Josh and Katie who was riding a Galaxy Glider (power rangers thing you wouldn't understand).

Mean…While Tobey Macquire began to dance battle against Liz and Marcu. Marcu was freaking presh but Tobey's made grooves deafeated the Robotic Mexican Hat dance and proceded to river dance Marcu's face into a pizza against a wall and then punched his balls up Marcu's throat. Mc Slaggin the MC Dragon then flew and frew firery frall of fail at the foul fiend. But they had no effect and Tobey Macquire krate chopped him in twot eh ground and faced off with Liz.

"My master will reward me handsomely for you head on a platter. But ill gladly do that after I kiss u upside down in the rain." He said with a pedo grin on his face. Liz hten rain screaming into a dark basement being followed.

Back in the sky Cullen was having barly fun with Jacob Lenin the Gay Albino Werewolf of the Soviet Reunion.

"You should have stayed out of my political affairs Cullen. I will rule the Soviet Reunion and with the my masters help the whole of the Multiverse."

"Not is I have any thing ot say about it." Cullen roared with punches. But Jacob Lenin the Gay Albino Werewolf of the Soviet Reunion was prepared and kicked Cullen in the Jugular. Josh came sweeping up put was downer cut into the water below as they were on an island, time machine, puragatory thing in the pacific.

Katie then drew up a space needle that was made of bees which bame ot life and stung the villains as every one on the crew got on with the freighter people and left for home. Jacob Lenin the Gay Albino Werewolf of the Soviet Reunion and Tobey Macquire ported after getting call on the shell phode.

**Part 4: Devils and Delivery!**

The Crew once more disembarks with many burning questions of what the hellery and other plot related issues, but…

_**When Suddenly **_A trash can lands in front of them in a lighting bolt and out of tis comes The Dark Wizard Jenny Jordan wielding five hundured wands with unicorn cores and began sending out killing curses. Katie errections a barrier with her magic marker while the others make with counter attackings.

Josh Culver launches and air strike with fly with a not effective result and Jenny threw up and pummeled whim to the ground and broke his guns of biceps over her knew like a dick.

Liz trans form ed into a tryceretopless and tried to ram the Dark Wizard Jenny Jordan but she flipped her over like moto crossler and donkey kicked her to the river and lit the river on fire because of pollution.

Cullen charged up wielding clubs mades of bear cubs and began to bang her hard in the face but she exploded him a way and then broke his teeth iwht on punch.

"Drop you barrier bitch, of you will suffer the consequences!" The Dark Wizard Jenny Jordan shouted with evil bad in yells.

"You want my barrier her you go!" Katie shutted as she expanded the barraier across the state of Nevada crushing building, cars and many blind orphans with their puppies.

But this didn't stop the bitch it only made her mad.

"Come with me if you want to live!" shouted a familer voice to the crew. The crew believing their new ali followed him as the Dark Wizard followed closed behind having not been called away by her dark master.

The team entered a hug clearing with lots of broken mirrors and other things of bad luck like black cats, ladders, knocked over salt and the covers of all the Madden Games.

"Gracking Fuck Wagnons!" Marcu shouted

"No! My ignorant friend I'm not here to save you but too destroy you!" shouted the Evil K. Jizzle Roke.

**Part 5: X-tremz to be taken!**

The Dark Wizard Jenny Jordan Walked into behind them and together in Unisex with K. Jizzle Roke began to fight the whole crew. Blows were struck by both sides with the villains having the distinct advantage because they had the powers of eivl on their side.

Also the bad luck of the clearing caused stuff to happen to the crew they all gotted diareah, their pants fell down and their diaries magically were put on youtube for all see and ridicule.

"Well, my friends this looks like the end for all you pathetic weaklings." Chuckled K. J Roke as he flung Cullen and Mc Slaggin the MC dragon who could travel through dimensions with grape rape ease.

"Yes and once you fools our out fo the way our glorious plan, BNQDX, will be put into action with the help our soon to be freed master. After that we will face the Reality head on and live up to our! Full! Life! Consequnces! As it is what has tobe done to end the Hero Beggening and prevent FREE MAN!" The dark Wizard Jenny Jordan said ripping out some of Katie Bobo's hair and tossing Liz into a concrete wall. All hope looked lost for the crew…

_**You All Know the Joke so lets get on with it **_a mysterious figure appears cloaked in mystery and fire with the power rangers theme song blarring in the back ground as he did a barrel roll strike with is samurai sword. K. J Roke and the Dark Wizard Jenny Jordan fought epically but to no avail as this mysterious stranger was stronger than before and a ranger at the core.

"Fall back we have to excape and inform our dark master" said they as they ported out of terry.

The crew struggled to der feet as they were bloodied and beaten form the battle. Josh Culver was the first of the many to ask who this stranger was.

"Who are you? Are you we hope you are? Is that you Daniel Grant Christen?"

The figured chuckled lightly as his cloak of fire fell and he began to unbutton his sweater vest to allow it to flutter in the wind.

"Not even close, so its time you try again boys!" said Nicholas Anthony Nagher

**To Be Continued!**


	2. Chapter 2 Now the Continuation!

_**Disclaimer: I DarthSylar do not own the main characters of the story or any elements I have used. No one or property is being harmed by this story because all of it is the name of comedy. I own only my OC's and story ideas. Please be not offended as like I said its all in good fun!. Please enjoy and Review. Well Here it is the Final Chapter in the Daniel Grant Christian Saga. Please Review and take part in the poll. More info in Chapter Five. Enjoy!**_

_Daniel Grant Christen is making dramatic comeback in_

**Fatal Fate Finale**

**Chapter Two:**

_**Now the Continuation!**_

_Starring, Nicholas A Nagher Cullen Patrick Eden, Marcu Herrea, Liz Richardson, K.J Roke, Jenny Jordan, Katie Bobo, Josh Culver and guest starring The Villain!_

**Previouslee on Fatal Fate Finale:**

"Not even close, so its time you try again boys!" said Nicholas Anthony Nagher

_And now the Continue!_

**Part One: Baffling Befuddlement!** Nicholas Anthony Nagher strode towards the crew with footsteps of green toxic fire and his sweater vest flapping epically in the wind behind his as the Power Ragners Zeo theme song played around him. Josh Culver walled up too Nicholas Anthony Nagher and locked strait eyes wit him and said in an untrusting tone,

"What the fuck are you doing here? I thought we killed!"

"The tales of my demise were greatly exaggerated. As I said when we first met I'm a constant. As long as the multiverse lives on, so do I in one way of another. It just happen that I found you guys again."

"We don't trust you! You tried to destroy all of reality. And you expect us to accept you help. Now that's a joke. Ha! Ha! Ha! Fat chance!"

"Nice choice words lard face. But I'm helping you whether you want me or not. For me this is Personal! And besides you need my resources to help you stop the incoming evil of BNQDX.

"Yeah right! You and what army!" Nicholas Anthony Nagher then clicked his finger staps and from out behind the school came the floating Prince of Peace Christian School battle station. The crew looked up in absol shock with mouths agape and eyes widened.

"I do love it when set me up like this!" Said Nicholas Anthony Nagher said with smoothness as he and the crew are pulled via the tractor beam .

"Frucker!"

"Yes Marcu, I understand you confusion but once were on board I'll give you the low down about everything."

As the team left the tractor beam they found that Nicholas Anthony Nagher had recruited every student and teacher from Prince of Peace Christian School and were all training to the tune of Circus by Brittney Spears. The school was bristling with weapons, armor, ammunition and porn…can't get enough of that stuff.

Nicholas Anthony Nagher welcomed the Crew into the armory where they stocked up on new weapons. Josh Culver grapped a skull shaped chain gun which could shoot mountains of flaming retards. Marcu grabbed a set of grenades that use his bone mass to cause massive spike ot erupt from his enemies. And Liz got spiked flamethrowing stilettos…in midnight red. They then entered the Luncheon Courtyard to hear what Nicholas Anthony Nagher had to say.

**Part Two: Nagher Indentifys Golly Great Enterprise Roles Surprisingly **

"All right leader man, explain to us what were up against!" said Josh Culver.

"Okay but take notes kiddo there is going to be a quiz latter!" The Crew grabs pen and paper and erasers.

"Well continue doctor Exposition!" Josh Culver said sardonically.

"Very Well! The evil forces we are fighting are attempting to release a magnificent evil with the help of the evil Chosen One K. Jizzle Roke. They planned everything to the letter, even killed the oracle to prevent us from learning from the prophecies. The Evil locked away that they are freeing is the most destructive force known to this and all universe. He has gathered to his thrall the most powerful and dangerous of our villains. The Saucer Nazis, the Mafia, an evil version of the crew and a disgruntled drunk Santa. Also the Dark Wizard Jenny Jordan, bitch that she is, has errectioned an army of homunculi that can match each of us skill for skill. Their greatest advantage comes from the fact that Daniel Grant Christen was killed by their dark Chosen One…But I see this as the perfect opportunity to fix this. When the dark seal of the evil one's prison is unleashed, phenomenal cosmic power will be released from its itty bitty living space and at that moment one could absorb some of that power and fly through the black hole that was once Agent Guy number 2 and reconstitute Daniel Grant Christen. The trouble would be getting in there. But that is what we have you'll for. We will launch a full out invasion of their citadel and strike just before seal is completely open. If we work fast then Daniel Grant Christen could be able to help destroy the evil one before he excapes. This is your most dangerous mission yet boys and girls but this where it comes to its dying point. We must be at a hundred and twenty ten to succeed. But I believe in you! The Fate reality lies in the balance. I know some of you are mistrusting of me, but don't do this for me. Do it for reality! For the children…except the blind orphaned ones with puppies! Do it for Daniel Grant Christen! The man who on more than one occasion spared this and many other universes a fate worse than death. Now who is with me!"

Every stand and shouts a huzzah in joy.

"Excellent…now to share with you my cunning plan!"

**Part Three: Queens beat kings at eating dog shit!**

Meanwhile in the evil fortress of the Hall Justice in down town New Jearsy, the dark master addresses his minions in preparation for his return,

"At long last after two long years of imprisonment I will be free and then it will be time to conquer earth!" The evil forces cheer in frightful delight. The Dark Wizard Jenny Jordan bows and says

"Master the Ritual is a success all we need is on final element from our Dark Chosen one to solve this problem ones and four all."

"Excellent…bring him to me!" K. J Roke approaches the dark alter of his unstoppable master.

"My evil chosen one, you are the key to not only my liberation but the end of the universe."

"In order for the ritual to work you must surrender you one remaining arm." K. J Roke looked hesitantly but sacrifices by extending it up.

The Dark Wizard Jenny Jordan began to ominously chant the Awakening by Chopin and slices of K. J Roke's arm as he scream agony.

The dark seal begins to glow and smoke with dark energy. It has begun the power surge was beginning.

_**When Suddenly **_bursting into from the window comes the army of the Prince of Peace Christian School lead by the Crew and Nicholas Anthony Nagher.

"Don't worry Master." Shouted all the evil minions. "We will deal with these rebellious rebels."

"Bring it bitches!" shouted every one of the Prince of Peace Christian army as they charged into battle!

**Part Four: Destiny Unfolded!**

The most epic battles of life and death was going on in this small Warehouse Hall of Justice in down town New Jearsy.

Nicole Russ was used twin ninja sais to battle off a horde of saucer Nazis, while Corey Diener in full battle armor fired lazers from her twenty story death poney. Taylord K used to water bending to freeze, dissects and evisorate her enemies. Hayden Wier used an explosive soccor ball to score death blows to the head of the enemies with supper effective results.

The Football team ployed through enemy forces by turning their bodies in a spiky bulldozer with guns and fought many fiends and saucer Nazis. The Drama Team used coreagraphed fighting styles to continue the battle distrcting the enemy before they struck the killing blows.

Shelby Mashigan launched exploding purse while singing the Care Bears Theme song, while Anne and Ricky Hofstra used mind bullet to break the skulls of all who dared to deafy dem. Mean While Miranda Myers and Zach Thomson were back to back bassasses with throwing guns and shooting stars.

Then the nemesis battles broke in. First was Josh Culver vs Ledgendary Boxer Oscar De La Hoya. Josh Culver flew up to him with upper cuts and hadokens sending the Ledgendary Boxer Oscar De La Hoya reeling back like a professional anglers. But Ledgendary Boxer Oscar De La Hoya used shock wave attack that grounded Josh Culver, so he then used his chain gun and shot flaming retards back at the Ledgendary Boxer Oscar De La Hoya. Ledgendary Boxer Oscar De La Hoya caused the roof to cave in, but Josh Culver punched straight through and then ripped out Ledgendary Boxer Oscar De La Hoya's mouth and used to bite of his nemesis's genitalia. Josh Culver then walked slowly away as Ledgendary Boxer Oscar De La Hoya exploded all over the room.

Liz Richardson continued her battle with Tobey Macquire in the rafter of the Hall of Justice. Tobey fired tap dances at her but then she pull out of a machine gun and started shooted at him. Tobey Macquire then used DDR skills to sends out waves of dance energy at her. Liz dodged and did Karate kick to the nearby church bell causing Tobey's dance enhancing symbiote to diet and leave him for someone else. She then useds her stilettos of death to impale and kill the defenseless actor.

Cullen Patrick Eden tracked down his werewolf nemesis near the door of the Hall of Justice. They began to go at it like cats and dogs with claws and fur and blood flowing from everywhich where. Jacob Lenin the Gay Albino Werewolf of the Soviet Reunion rose into the air and began using his energy legs to kcik Cullen out the door. But then Cullen rose into the air and focused the sparkles from the sun into a high powered lazzzer that cuts Jacob Lenin the Gay Albino Werewolf of the Soviet Reunion nothing.

Further away Marcu Herrea was stuck in battle with the evil elenth President James K Polk. James K Polk was using his guns to keep Marcu Herrea running leik speedy gonzalles. But even that isn't fast enough. SO he fekk right on his face. James K Polk got ups into his grill so he could deliver the killing blow, but then Marcu used the Bone Mass greande that shredded James K Polk intwo and half but causes Maru's spleen to rupture.

Finally the Crew reached the dark seal as it was just aboot ot open.

**Part Five: Xecution is nearing!**

The Dark Wizard Jenny Jordan made menacing approach at Katie Bobo who was at the battle ready, but then Nicholas Anthony Nagher jumps in and says,

"As awesome an epic cat fight between you two world be...I have some foreshadowing to follow up upon!" Nicholas Anthony Nagher runs with his black devil fire katana, dodging killing curese and levitated objects and locks weapons with the Dark Wizard Jenny Jordan, all while the Power Rangers in Space theme song is playing.

"You can't hope to defeat me. I'm the most powerful dark Wizard to be evil. You are just a worthless little boy, Nicky." The Dark Wizard Jenny Jordan said with sarcasm and evil intent. Nicholas Anthony Nagher unlocks their weapons disarms her and raises both hands above his head and shouts,

"That;s not my name bitch! I Nicholas Fucking Nagher!" And then Nicholas Anthony (Fucking) Nagher slams dunks her head down through her body with fire following it. Thus ended the Dark Wizard Jenny Jordan.

But it was almost out of the time, the dark seal was almost open and no one could reach the energy surge in time…well not just any one. At that moment Mc Slaggin the MC Dragon who could travel through dimension flew right into the energy surge and pulled out of the Black hole cuase an explosed of infitie plus 50 mega mecha jews, killing the once great beast instantly but a blue light comes shooting down earth and lands in the warehouse. The massive good guy energy kills all the evil minons except for K. Jizzle Roke who juts dare.

"Looks like I'm back from the dead boys!" said Daniel Grant Christen glowing goodly nergy. But it was too late, far too late for now any ways. As the Dark Seal fell oppend. Nicholas Anthony Nagher, The Crew and the POPCS Army all did double flying kick on the now opened seal but the dark figure used shock wave and knock every one down and sent the hall of Justice into explosions. Then the figure approaches Daniel Grant Christen, grabs him by the neck and crushes him down on two a wooden table.

"You've interfered with my plans for the last time boy. Now its time you got grounded…permanently. And who better to do it than I…Your Father!" Said Daniel Grant Christen's Father!

_**To Be Continued!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Quintuple the Danger!

_**Disclaimer: I DarthSylar do not own the main characters of the story or any elements I have used. No one or property is being harmed by this story because all of it is the name of comedy. I own only my OC's and story ideas. Please be not offended as like I said its all in good fun!. Please enjoy and Review. Well Here it is the Final Chapter in the Daniel Grant Christian Saga. Please Review and take part in the poll. More info in Chapter Five. Enjoy!**_

_Daniel Grant Christen learns the truth of his Father in_

**Fatal Fate Finale**

**Chapter Three:**

_**Quintuple the Danger! **_

_Starring, Nicholas A Nagher Cullen Patrick Eden, Marcu Herrea, Liz Richardson, K.J Roke, Peter Rovira, Katie Bobo, Josh Culver and guest starring David Grant Christen!_

**Previouslee on Fatal Fate Finale:**

Then the figure approaches Daniel Grant Christen, grabs him by the neck and crushes him down on two a wooden table.

"You've interfered with my plans for the last time boy. Now its time you got grounded…permanently. And who better to do it than I…Your Father!" Said Daniel Grant Christen's Father!

_And now the Continue!_

**Part One: Back in Action!**

"What's wrong sonny boi? You look as if you have seen a ghost!" Daniel Grant Christens dad, David said with an evil grin as he tosses his sun up into the air only to slam him back down with downward round house kick.

"Dad," Daniel Grant Christen said with weak voice, "how? Mother told me you were busy at the air port." David Grant Christen grabed his son by the skull and lolled

"She always was looking out for you…yet another reason why you and her are so weak!" And then David Grant Christen rolled Daniel Grant Christen like a boweling ball into the city of New Jearsy causing mass property damage, twelve counts of arson and two rapes but they were on Blind orphans and puppies so it was okay.

Josh Culver flew up into the sky firing his weapons and trying to use his samurai sword wings to slice up David Grant Christen. But David Grant Christen caught the wings and tossed him into the sky and fired a rocketry missile at him. Katie tried to draw a cage around David Grant Christen but he broken the shield and punched her deep into the stomach. Liz turned into a Velocelizaptor with lazer claws but David Grant Christen grapped her via the neck, slammed her into the sewer and lit the gas on fire. Cullen became a Mecha Bear and fired his diamond rocket claws but David Grant Christen just batted them away with one hand while kicking Cullen in the mecha balls causing mini nuke explosion. Marcu ran up with punches but broke his bones on David Grant Christen's abs and then David Grant Christen kicked Marcu through sixty seven windows. The Rest of the POPCS Army stooded up and jumped at David Grant Christen but used Matrix speed lighting swords two slice up the POPCS before they could even move too attack. Then from out of twinkle in the sky came a figure wielding a great ancient knife, It Was Peter Rovira, cumming in the atmosphere at two billion mile per hour…but David Grant Christen caught the blade with his bare hands and tossed him across the Atlantic ocean into big Ben. But then Nicholas Anthony Nagher charged foreward with rainbow flaming samurai sword trailing big flames but David Grant Christen paried the attack and sent the fire straight back at Nicholas Anthony Nagher.

"I have no time to play any more kiddos!" David Grant Christen said moving his hands like moses revealing that the entire state of New Jearsy was really his giant Black Dragon shapped space battle ship, The Radnorator, and began to lift off! Daniel Grant Christen jumped twelve stories into the air shooting a thousand bullets from his dual wield automatic machine gun magnum pistols, only for David Grant Christen to catch all of them and then through them back at his son for massive damage.

"I hope you don't mind me taking off again with out you sonny boi, but I have big plans for reality, plans involving BNQDX. K. J Roke finish off my son. Show them what a true chose one of evil can do! "

"Yes! My master!" said K. J Roke in a tone of pure rage as he lounged towards Daniel Grant Christen.

**Part Two: Now Forever!**

Daniel Grant Christen blocked being hitt upon by K. Jizzle Roke but his evil was as equal as Daniel's goodness. The song Link 2 3 4 by Ramerstein was playing the background along with epic thunder storms ravaged and raped the earth. Daniel Grant Christen began to use kung fu and ninja styled dancing to try and best his former friend. But K. Jizzle Roke was fuled by rage, hate and Evlee.

Daniel Grant Christen folded his arms for defense block but K. Jizzle Roke used super punched that sent Grant skidding all the way to Missippi but not break the block. Daniel Grant Christen then began to wepon shoot, but K. Jizzle Roke was thin from eating only rice making him a difficult target. IT looked hopeless for Daniel Grant Christen…

_**When SUDDENLY **_Peter Rovira intervened and tackled K. Jizzle Roke to the ground with his throwing knives which gave Daniel Grant Christian enough time to flip K. J on his back and attack his weak point foe massive damage. But K. Jizzle Roke saw this coming and threw Peter like a boomerang at Daniel Grant Christen, only for Daniel Grant Christen to effortlessly dodge it.

"You are on your way too destruction Grant! Neal before me and together we can watch your father end this pathetic reality and start a new one in his dark twisted image!" shouted K. Jizzle Roke in wicked glee as he kick Daniel Grant Christen in the ball forcing him to bow to K. Jizzle Roke. "Now admit you failiure! Admit to me that I am the superior Chosen One! HA! HA! HA! HOES!" Don't Stop Believing by Journey was playing the back ground and all hope looked to be gone, but The POPCS army and the Crew and Nicholas Anthony Nagher were silently praying that Daniel Grant Christen would never give in. Daniel Grant Christen held his head down at the ground and began to say,

"You…you are!"

"Yes! You pathetic worm! At last I will be appreciated by all who ignored me!" chuckled K. Jizzle Roke.

"You are {Long Dramatic Pause will the chourus of Don't Stop Believing is starting} out of your mind Roke!" said Daniel Grant Christen as he flip K. Jizzle Roke into the rail and suspends him in the sky with continuous shooting then using his morpher calls down the full bombardment from the Prince of Peace Christian School Battle Station's cannons as he sliced though K. Jizzle Roke in half with a lighting katana. K. Jizzle Roke fall down and explodes into much multi colored evil smoke behind Daniel Grant Christen. The other then boarded the Prince of Peace Christian School Battle Station as flew off to space just as Daniel Grant Christen in tone a ludicrissly epic awesomness says,

"Now your K. Jizzle Dead!"

**Part Three: Quiz Time!**

1. Who saved the Crew from their doom at the hands of the Dark Wizard Jenny Jordan and evil K. J Roke?

2. Where is the POPCS army training and to what song by Brittney Spears?

3. How did the Crew Revive Daniel Grant Christen and at what cost?

4. Who is the Ultimate Evil One?

5. Why is Nicholas Anthony Nagher helping the Crew?

6. What are two evil forces defending the dark Seal?

7. Where did the black hole that killed Daniel Grant Christen come from?

8. What is BNQDX?

**Part Four: Describing the Action that Drives the Plot!**

The Prince of Peace Christian School meats up with I.M.A.N.I.C.H.O.P.I.N (taking a break from freeing her people from the saucer Nazis). Daniel Grant Christen returns to the Luncheon Courtyard to consult with Nicholas Anthony Nagher.

"Nicholas Anthony Nagher! Why was my father imprisoned and what is he going do as part of plan BNQDX?"

"You're father was imprisoned after he tried to destroy Reality the first time by sending a powerful warrior through out time space, a warrior who's constant energies would eventually grant the destruction of the multiverse…That Warrior was supposed to be me. After you defeated me, Slickback the Time Traveling Gangster and Mc Slaggin the MC Dragon who could travel through dimensions locked him away so that he could never attempt such a plan, but they underestimated your fathers powers. He reached out through his prision to poison K. J Roke in order for him to complete his master plan!"

"BNQDX! But what does that mean, what does it do?"

"It holds the Multiverse together. When the multiverse formed a being Known as the Consortium created a means of protecting his creation from threat some were as simple as negotiations other times he tries to destroy said Universe with a time space bomb. But his greatest defense mechanism is the Barrier Nexus Quidextional Dinemional Xentith or BNQDX. They serve as tethers that bind and surround the Multiverse together. But they had sense gone unused due to what you father has done. A powerful villain known as Snowflame the Super Villain powered by Cocaine has been periodically snorting the multiverse and absorbing its power. He uses the BNQDX stations to alloy to find suitable and powerful universes. Your father unleashed Snowflame and seeks to activate our BNQDX. Before this Universe is Snorted you Father will fight Snowflame and kill him allowing your father to destroy the whole of the Multiverse. That is what he is going to do."

"How are we going to stop him?" asked Daniel Grant Christen in a tone worriedness.

"Don't worry, I have a plan!" said Nicholas Anthony Nagher with devious smiles.

**Part Five: Xtra Xposition!**

Every gathered in the Luncheon Courtyard to hear Nicholas Anthony Nagher's cunning plan.

"Ladies, Gentlemen…and Peter! We are about to embark on the battle to end all battles. The fate of the Universe…nye the whole of Reality is at stake. Our enemies are nearly invinciple and could easily kill us. This is no better than a suicide mission and it is possible that one or more of us will die during the epic skirmishes or from self less acts of heroism. First we need to distract Snowflame long enough for a strike team to destroy the BNQDX. I.M.A.N.I.C.H.O.P.I.N will take the POPCS army with her through a rift gate and battle Snowflame. You won't be able to kill him but you must hold him off. Marcu Herrea will Lead the Crew into the BNQDX and destroy it by all means necessary. Once it is destroyed Snowflame will have no way of snorting our Universe and prevent David Grant Christen from destroying Reality. Meanwhle Daniel Grant Christen, Peter Rovira and Nicholas Anthony Nagher will take the battle station and battle David Grant Christen head on and ensure that he is unable to complete his plan. Then we will all meet together and use our combined strength to hopefully kill David Grant Christen. This is the final wars of ours and all times and spaces…Just remember my friends where there is whip there is a way.

The Crew goes down into the amory to get wepons. Katie BoBo loaded ammo belts with magic markers, dry erasers and crayola crayons. Cullen put on his atomic Iron war bear armor and went full Grizzly. Liz grew to Godzilla Sizes and grew a dragons wings. Josh Culver held hammer made of mounteverest and skulls burning with the heat of hades because that's what it was poered by and held a rocket chain gun shaped like George Washington that fired not bullets, not rockets but entire planets. Marcu had special twenty mega ton nuclear powered punching gloves. Peter Rovire forged for him a plus twenty seven dagger with poison passive attack. Daniel Grant Christen dual wielded two fully auto chaingun magnum pistols and said in a tone of epicness as his Leather jacket flew in the wind.

"He we go again Boys!"

_**To Be Continued!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Destrucity Rising!

_**Disclaimer: I DarthSylar do not own the main characters of the story or any elements I have used. No one or property is being harmed by this story because all of it is the name of comedy. I own only my OC's and story ideas. Please be not offended as like I said its all in good fun!. Please enjoy and Review. Well Here it is the Final Chapter in the Daniel Grant Christian Saga. Please Review and take part in the poll. More info in Chapter Five. Enjoy!**_

_Daniel Grant Christen faces off against his Father in_

**Fatal Fate Finale**

**Chapter Four:**

_**Destrucity Rising! **_

_Starring, Nicholas A Nagher Cullen Patrick Eden, Marcu Herrea, Liz Richardson I.M.A.N.I C.H.O.P.I.N, Katie Bobo, Josh Culver, Peter Rovira, the POPCS army, special ghosts and villaining David Grant Christen!_

**Previouslee on Fatal Fate Finale:**

Shit is going to go down bitches!

_And now the Continue!_

**Part One: Banality!**

Our heroes arrived on the scene of the BNQDX. A massive rift in space time was opening with a huge menacing figure in the background.

"It is too late!" shouted Cullen Eden with disappointment.

"But its not far too late for now anyway!" said Daniel Grant Christen in the tone of the leader. Juts ten they saw the evil David Grant Christen standing aboard his dragon shaped space cruiser.

"I see that once more I have to lay the smack down upon you boi. But this time I'm making certain your not getting up again!" he shouted with an evil smile while loosening his belt which was made up of stars and lighting.

"We aren't afraid of you!" Daniel Grant Christen shouted with absence of fear. "It is time 4 us to end this 1s and for all to save the Multivere forrest of time!" And then Daniel Grant Christen fired the POPCS Battle Station's cannons at the The Radnorator and it began to fall from orbits into the planet below. Daniel Grant Christen, Nicholas Anthony Nagher and Peter Rovira followed shoot.

Mean While The Crew Went On Komandoe Raid In To The BNQDX, juts as the POPCS Army and I.M.A.N.I.C.H.O.P.I.N went through the rift with weapons at the ready and growls on their faces.

Daniel Grant Christen, Nicholas Anthony Nagher and Peter Rovira made touch down while the POPCS Battle Station hovered twelve thousand stories in the air. On the ground they found the rec cage of the Radnoator which had crashed on a nation of Blind Orphans and their puppies. They searched for a minute and thought for a second that they had succeded at wining the anti climatic mission…

_**When Suddenly **_a huge explosion was heard and from out of the smoking fiery heap came David Grant Christen. His shit was missing a button but beyond that he had taken no battle damage.

Daniel Grant Christen, Nicholas Anthony Nagher and Peter Rovira grabed der wepons and made power ranger pose with fiver color coated smoke explosions behind them. That music from the Matrix only Beetove-nated was playing ominously in the background.

"Because I'm your father boi, allow me to bestow upon you a word of advice," he said as he grabbed the wings of the Radnoator, combined them and sent electric power through it as he held it leik a sword. "Biggerer is always betterer!"

The two sides of lightness and darkness charged forewards towards ones anothers.

**Part Two: Netherland Nexus**

Mean While on the other side of the rift in space time, the POPCS army and I.M.A.N.I.C.H.O.P.I.N came face to face with Snowflame the supervillain powered by cocaine. He was larger than seven suns and had glowing red eyes from snorting so many universes.

"What if this. Pathetic bugs to be effortless be swiped away from my new dominion. How dare you stand against the might of Snowflame. For within in me not just the soul and fire of a god, but that of creation its self. It flows through me and in all thinings I am capable of destroying all that dares to stand in may way. Ha! Ha! Ha!" he laughed.

The the POPCS army and I.M.A.N.I.C.H.O.P.I.N retorted with anger in unisex,

"In the name of justice and the moon you sale be destroyed" as they all charged with epic roars and the Sailor Moon theme song playing by the Backstreet boys.

Snowflame brought down his massive fist to try and crush the POPCS army, but I.M.A.N.I.C.H.O.P.I.N used her robot form to block the hand. It was squished her good causing cracks in the amor and electric wires to spark and smok, but still did she hold of the attack.

The POPCS army then began too make their distractionary attacks on Snowflame. Nicole Russel leed the charge with a bo staff made out of the Sydney Opera House. Anne and Ricky Hofstra fired lazer pistols and their Mind Bullets while Chargeing in on Corey Diener's death horse which was wearing war machine armor and was two billion meters tall and she was wear ing a cowboy had that shot chain gun blades.

Hayden Wier and Joey Delay were atting Snowflames cotch with their gatting jackhammer arms. While the Football team driving forklifts made of gold too stab Snowflames foot. While the Dramatic Arts kids were flying on wires too stabe out Snowflames's eyes. As I.M.A.N.I.C.H.O.P.I.N used her many battle cannons and twney story great sword to attack Snowflame directly on the fore head.

The battle was going no where fast because they no whay to kill Snowflame they were merely meant to distract while the Crew Destroyed the BNQDX, which did now.

With the BNQDX destroyed they begin to fun like fast to the rift but it was very close to closing.

When Dramatically I.M.A.N.I.C.H.O.P.I.N held open the rift this her arms and legs.

Everybodies except Nicole Russel left and then she asked, "I.M.A.N.I.C.H.O.P.I.N come with us we are safe!"

"There is no way. I must go down with the rift in order for it to remain closed forever!" She shouted and then Nicole Russel left with tear in her eye.

"It is finished!" says I.M.A.N.I.C.H.O.P.I.N as the Rift crushes her into notherness.

Nicole looked back from space and many cryes felled out and she said. "I.M.A.N.I.C.H.O.P.I.N you were a machine, but you died like man!"

**Part Three: Quickness required!**

At the exact same time as the POPCS army was fighting Snowflame, The Crew had infiltrated the BNQDX. They were battle ing against an army of the greastest most vile and evil force from across the universe…the Cast and Crew of Legion.

"We can't fight them. They have so much bad writing and acting on their side we must fall back" shouted Katie Bobo as she jumped back flipped while drawing electric thunder bolds to fire throws.

"Fuck the batshit woman!" yelled Marcu as he began to lead the group deeper into the BNQDX.

More and more of the Cast and Crew of Legion followed creating miniature plot holes were ever they walked and caused cross shaped explosion to appear at random. Josh Culver used his epic hammer of destruction to fight thousand, while the Godzilla sized Liz Richardson continued her battling. Cullen was putting up the good fights but they were forced into the main dark fusion core. They found the button for the self destruct but on it was sign that said 'out of order'.

"There is no hope!" shout Josh Culver as he fell down out of despondence. Marcu looked around at the long faces of his fellow Crew Members and thought aboot the plants and animal and braveheart across the Universe. He knew wat had toby done.

"Dat ass shitty cock bitch cunt whore, sex slap motorboat pussy wagon!" he shouted with a light bulb over is head for idea.

"But Marcu doing that would kill you too, we can't allow that." Said Josh Culver. Marcu put a consoling hand in his friends soldier and locked hism straingt in the eye with crys falling out and said with dramatic sad Oscar worthy music.

"Cock fist!" Josh Culver wiped his manly tears on his abs and tooks the crew through the secret staircase tot eh excape pods and launched.

The crew looked back from their rocket excape pods with great tears and lots of fears.

Meanwhile in the Dark Fusion reactor the Cast and Crew of Legion had broken through the barrier and were about to kill Marcu but then Marcu used his nuclear boxing gloved on himself…but not before shouting,

"**FUCK BANNAANANANNANANAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

And then explosion with the force and seventy hundred Jews…plus one heroic Mexican.

**Part Three: Deathtination Impossible!**

The Battle between Daniel Grant Christen Nicholas Anthony Nagher and Peter Rovira had been raging epically.

Daniel Grant's leather jacket was ripped, Nicholas Anthony Nagher's sweather vest lost a botton and Peter Rovira lost his hair. But David Grant Christen was none worse for wear, because he used Nicholas Anthony Nagher button to replace his.

Daniel Grant Christen flew foreward for hug tackle but was thrown too the ground with greaterest force. Peter attempted to spirit bomb, but because he didn't have seven episodes to charge it was kicked in the ball by David Grant Christen. Then Nicholas Anthony Nagher began a lighting fast sword fight with samurai swords.

"Ha! You could have been my greatest pawn. But now your on the side of the goody goods! Man your father was a weak willed man to great such a disgrace"

"First my father was a great man! Secondly I am not your pawn any more and to be exact this game belongs to me."

"If so then why don't just end it already?"

"I can't fight you myself and also I like making things dramatic!" He said as David Grant Christen clocked him like glock and made him fall to the ground.

Juts then Peter Rovira flew off into space at the speed of flash. As Nicholas Anthony Nagher shouted

"Goes to show why you can't trust dem damn Jewbans." Then David Grant Christen landed behind Nicholas Anthony Nagher and pinned him into the side of the mountain with an epic force kick.

"You think you all that Nicholas Anthony Nagher but in fact your just a weakling. Pre pair to meat your end!" David Grant Christen shouted with Angrey.

"Your wrong…my story has only juts begun." He said. Then David Grant Christian punched Nicholas Anthony Nagher deep into the mountain and then slammed the mountain down upon Nicholas Anthony Nagher.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! You will pay!" said Daniel Grant Christen using Scissor kick 61,

"Nope!" said David Grant Christen who grabed his son and flung him into the POPCS battle station and followed him up there and placed Daniel Gratn Christian in a choke hold.

"You were always your mothers son, weak minded, weak spirted and not willing to do what has to be done by you to kill the enemy, the combatant of which you are fighting your self. Any last words fool?"

"Blow Me!" said Daniel Grant Christen as he used a detonator to self destruct the POPCS battle station sending him hurling uncontrollable to the ground. His eyes half shut and filled with great pain Daniel Grant Christian saw his father stand up triumphantly,

"You've been a real annoyance to be child now you will face my killwrathy!" said as he was aboot to fire a bullet from the gun…

_**When Suddenly **_Peter Rovira, Ruby What's her name and their 400 zillion babies decented from on high and used a kamehamha on the David Grant Christen who fell back wards into Nicholas Anthony Nagher black death fire blasts while typing on a laptop and speaking into a microphone, juts as the POPCS lauched laser arrows and the Crew fired their machine guns.

David Grant Chirten was not amused so he used telekinetics to crush everyone into the planet and began to bash them against the bed rock.

Daniel Grant Christian still felt weak and couldn't stand, but then he heard a a filliam form.

"Yo! Yo! Git Up D G C! Da crew needs you!" said Slickback the Time Traveling Gangster's ghost.

**Part 5: X-Plosions aplenty!**

"Slickback the Time Traveling Ganster? Is that you?" said the weaken Daniel Grant Christen

"Its Gangsta! And yes!"

"How is this possible? Am I dead?"

"No DGC you are using your last Chosen One power, the Deathtination. It allows you too summon an army of dead spirits too significantly weaken your enemy as long as they were killed, even indirectly by said enemy."

"Why haven't I used this power before?" Asked Daniel Grant Christen with seriousness.

"Because the story sez so! Now except the Deus Ex Machina!" Daniel Grant Christen excepted and stooded up and shouted a ghostly wail to bring for his army. And then the Digimon Theme Song played in the back ground as done by ACDC

There was Slickback the Time Traveling Gangster, Mc Slaggin the MC dragon who can travel through dimension, Nicholas Anthony Nagher's father, The Oracle, Superman, The Evil Lee, I.M.A.N.I.C.H.O.P.I.N, Marcu Herrea and every single Blind Orphan and affiliated Puppy.

"Your Final Deathtination is my father David Grant Christen!" he said with anger and lazer pointers.

David Grant Christen was too busy being evil to relize the ghosts were coming at him and was struck by their power which greatly depleted his powers.

"My abilities where are they? What have you done?"

Juts the POPCS army, the Crew, The Peter and Ruby family, the Ghosts now possessing the powers of David Grant Christen, and Nicholas Anthony Nagher holding a laptop sent their powers into Daniel Grant Christen who was imbune with all their powers for one epic burst.

"Simple dad! The Power is ours! The Power has always been ours. And now I give them too you!" He said an unleashed a his most powerful attack. "FAAAAALLLLLCCCCOOON PAAAAAUUUUUNNCCCCCH!" The falcon paunch went strait through David Grant Christen who exploded with the Force of Infinite Jews shattering the planet into three pieces. Thusly David Grant Christen, the evil one, the date rapist, the mastermind behind plan BNQDX, was dead.

"Our heroes let out a mighty shout and lifted Daniel Grant Christen upon their soldiers and rode through the remains of the planet, all except Nicholas Anthony Nagher who was wearing an evil knowing grin of mystery while listening to Moonlight Sonata on his Laptop with Microphone.

Daniel Grant Christen called Nicholas Anthony Nagher out for not being part of the festivities.

"Nicholas Anthony Nagher, lets celebrate, we have won and the story is over!"

Then that creepy version of Sweet Child of Mine from The Last House on the Left trailer started played as Nicholas Anthony Nagher began laughing like the joker as all reality, space and time began to warp, rip and tear around the good guys.

"How naïve can you really be Daniel! I mean you know me! I'm always constantly evi!" The Good guys in slow motion stooded up to fight him only fall over, trip and become trapped by super quicksand.

"But…How is this possible the story is over!" said Daniel Grant Christen fighting the quick sand

"Over! You really think this is over! In fact this story has just begun.

Then Nicholas Anthony Nagher stood on top of the Prince of Peace Christian School luncheon courtyard table and shouted too his awestruck and bewildered friend while not stepping on their food,

Because! NOW! I! AM! The NARRATOR!"

**To Be Concluded!**


	5. Chapter 5 !

_**Disclaimer: I DarthSylar do not own the main characters of the story or any elements I have used. No one or property is being harmed by this story because all of it is the name of comedy. I own only my OC's and story ideas. Please be not offended as like I said its all in good fun!. Please enjoy and Review. Well Here it is the Final Chapter in the Daniel Grant Christian Saga. Please Review and take part in the poll. More info in this Chapter. Enjoy!**_

_The Saga Daniel Grant Christen and Crew comes to its Climatic end in_

**Fatal Fate Finale**

**Chapter Five:**

_**! **_

_Starring, Nicholas A Nagher, Cullen Patrick Eden, Liz Richardson, Peter Rovira, Katie Bobo, Josh Culver and guest starring Any One I Damn Well Please…Bitch!_

**Previouslee on Fatal Fate Finale:**

"Because! Now I! Am The Narrator!" (warned you that shit was gonna go down!)

_And now the Conclusion!_

**Part One: But How?**

The entire universe was going focking insane. Jelly fish were floating in da sky and jackels were dancing spexily in the streets of Jersey (not an entirely bizarre sight), the Detroit Lion actually are winning at foot ball…some serious mothering shit wax going down and who was behind

Well none other than Nicholas Anthony Nagher…the narrator!

"But how Nicholas Anthony Nagher? How are you doing this? I thought Connor was the Narrator?" Said Daniel Grant Christen attempting to shoot the quick sand which had him trapped in Quick sand as it was the place he was trapped in…_quick sand~! But FAIL_

"Ha that will require some exposition…When Connor Ryan used the Mega bomb to 'kill' me the last time it inadvertently killed himself which was exactly as I planed. When you father, David Grant Christen, threw me in a hole in space time in order to turn me into a constant, I had the time needed to come up with a plan that could never be stopped. Your fathers plan, BNQDX, was simple yet nut crushingly complex. IN our reality there are three great protectors of all existence as written down by the narrator the Chosen One, You (Daniel Grant Christen), The Four Evil Lee (gaudiens of all space time) and the Dynamic Duo (Slickback the Time Traveling Gangster and Mc Slaggin the MC Dragon who could travel through dimensions) Your fathers needed to get the attention of Snowflame the super villain powered by cocaine by activating a powerful crisis that would attract him to the power of our universe. He would then use the BNQDX to enter our universe and attempt to snort only for your father to kill him and absorb the power necessary to control the multiverse. My purpose in your fathers plan was to kill you, while the evil K. Jizzle Roke would eliminate the evil Lee, Slickback the time traveling gangster and Mc Slaggin the MC dragon who could travel through dimensions were nothing compared to him so he just had to wait until his prision was broken…me (Nicholas Anthony focking Nagher) not being one for being used by some power mad man maniac macgee. I launched my own plan. In order to attract Snowflame the super villain powered by cocaine I created a time crisis for you to fight in but I did that in a universe previous not this if you rember. That way I could bring out of hiding Connor Ryan, the narrator…because you see he entered his story rather than watch down upon the action of the story. This would be his undueing as when he saw me attempt to conqer the universe in my god man form (Chuck Norris) he made the bold move to use the mega bomb to kill me…his last mistake. At that point I switched places with him so that only 'he who died first' would meet his fiery end and I would assume my godhood. Knowing the extent and power and threat that David Grant Christen posed to my plans, I placed every obstacle I could in his way…mainly by doing my hardest to confuse and disorient his plans with randomness, all while not directly interfering with his plans. Knowing you were the only one who could stop him, I engineered your return and made certain your allies were perfectyly capable of taking on your father.-"

Daniel Grant Christen furrowly pissed off jumped out of the quick sand and started shooting his guns at Nicholas Anthony Nagher…but they had no effect because Nicholas Anthony Nagher was taking a free action of exposition and no damage could be inflicted and they started Gun Fu fighting as he (Nicholas Anthony Nagher) continued his exposition.

"So I bent the rules of the narrator, add weapons, allies and even bullshit abilities when it was necessary but killing your father and assuming the role of narrator was only a part of my master plan." Nicholas Anthony Nagher said as his Black hole fire sword crossed with Daniel Grant Christens dual wielded auto chaingun magnum pistols.

"But what more could you want? Your practically the god of the world…why don't you just kill me now?" said Daniel Grant Christen with a badass Han Solo grin…but the grin overed as Nicholas Anthony Nagher upercutted Daniel Grant Christen into orbit and then rounded kicked him back into the plantet creating a creator the size celebrity comedian Rosie odonnell's ass.

"Firstly, where would the fun be in killing you quickly and secondly, yes I am practically god over the multiversity, you think I would stop at practically! That is why I had you blow up the BNQDX, though it killed Marcu (a shame I wanted that honor myself) its purpose was to put in Jeopardy the whole of reality. Y0u rember that BNQDX's were the tethers that bind the multiverse together and add continuity and flow to the countlessly infinites earths…but it also blocks passage to earths forbidden to travel to but free to travel from, an earth that was destroyed and earth quieted familiar if you rember…don't u Daniel Grant Cristen…where it all began."

Daniel Grant Christen locked up at Nicholas Anthony Nagher with an 'oh shit realization' face but every body else was confused.

"universe Alpha-Omega!" "Very good Daniel, you get an A+! With no BNQDX I have free passage to that earth we left in ruins, which holds only one survivor…the Consortium."

"Our first enemy, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"The Consortium is the key to the narrator's power your see The Consortium is the one who forged our reality the fourth one…the one of all fiction. There is a Consortium for each reality and ours resides in the Alpha-Omega universe, sensing my presence he sought to end me and leave that universe trapped by the rules of the BNQDX but you helped by start a time crisis…and need I go on. Now with the BNQDX of this universe destroyed I have a short window before all multiverse collapses in on itself for me to slip back to the Alpha-Omega universe and take the power of the Consortium and the narrator. Alone either power would make me indestructible but with both there will be no limits. Connor Ryan was a fool to enter his story and endanger all existence like he did…but his act of selflessness to save that which he created has now given me the chance to become beyond a god. I leave you now Daniel Grant Christen and assorted crew members to make your time. Try if you want to stop me…I do leik a challenged!" and in a a cloud of smoke and sexy women Nicholas Anthony Nagher teleposted him self outside a portal opened by the exploding BNQDX and the crew was free from the quick sand.

**Part Two: well NOW what?~~!~!~?**

The Crew and Prince of Peace army all stooded up and walked around Daniel Grant Christen and expected some splainin too be done. Daniel Grant Christian told them the story of Time Crisis: a Crisis in Time, how he comes from another universe (Alpha-Omega) and came to this one after defeating Nicholas Anthony Nagher at the loss of every one else.

Every looked fraid for the first time, they always thought the Narrator was on their side but now realized that he was using them as part of a maddeningly comic plot to control reality. But then they bucked up. They knew the consequences of what they were doing so they all gotted theyr weapons and activated their ultimate modes. Katie Bobo became like Poblo Picassaiso with magic Oil Paints and a cool looking hat, Josh Culver had blood red wings made of every knife that was and will ever be made, while holding a gattling rocket launcher that could shoot entire planets of suicide bombers name Jaambe Nairobi. Peter Rovira told Ruby to leave and take kids and their puppies to secret space stations so that they would be safe and told her to stay cause he liked her a lot and then forged a dagger out of the planet they were standing on with a plus 10 poison damage (if he rolls a 16 or higher next turn) Liz Richardson transformed into a King Ghidorah and then was traded with a charizard causing her to evolve into Woopie Goldburg. And Cullen summonded bear and they all linked together into a massive super armored sparkly in sunlight rocket launcher and gattling gun equipped were-bear that was the size of the milky way galaxy. The rest of the Prince of Peace Army raised their weapons in the air and marched unto the small stretch of land standing between Nicholas Anthony Nagher and the portal to the Alpha-Omega universe. With Daniel Grant Christen leading in the front with his trusty four brarreled gattling magnum cannon guns which he dual wielded and his leather jacket flowing in the winds of space.

"SO U got an Upgrade." Said Nicholas Anthony Nagher magnificently bastardly.

"We shall not let you pass! This! IS! Our! Reality! You are an enemy where we…we are the Good Guys! And I'm the godamn Daniel Grant Christen! This is where it ends ones and fours all!"

"Very well then." He said unbuttoning his sweater vest to blow epically in the **Space Winds** and using his Samurai sword. "I'll juts have to kill y-ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

**When Suddenly** Ruby delivers a round house kick righting into his jaw and then she punches him and puches him and punches him and punches him until he grabs her left arm and rips it off and then stabing/ripping out her heart then throwing it at Peter's face with her own hand.

"That was pointless and annoying!" Nicholas Anthony Nagher said as he watched Ruby die.

Peter Rovira fell to his knees and was crying manly tears of acid blood that pooled up into a heart shape. Then they all charaged at him. Every one was embolded and spirited by Ruby's crowning moment of awesome and stormed forward to fight Nicholas Anthony Nahger them selves. But they knew they were no mathc for him. He blocks, parried and sliced to ribbons others while setting others on varied colors of fire with different effects causing them to burn **IN SPACE!**

After twenty minutes of epic battlings the Price of Peace army made a strategic fall back…so the Crew can finish the job!

**Part Three: Quest for Climax!**

The Crew charged forward with yells and growls but Nicholas Anthony Nagher was as cool as a cucumber because he is juts that badasses. He then starts to fighting.

Peter Rovira engaged him first as part of revenge but Nicholas Anthony Nahgers sword was stronger and broke Peter's dagger and then threw the shards of the dagger back at Peter who got stabed but used kamihameha blast but it missed so Nicholas Anthony Nagher appeared behind Peter grabbed him by the nex and piledrived him into a nearby sun killing Peter…but not Nicholas Anthony Nagher.

Next came Liz Richardson who was using jokes to try and distract Nicholas Anthony Nagher but he found her unfunny and punted her in the cunt into a gas station and then he lit a match and walked away in slow motion as it exploded with sum bitchin guitar plays in the back ground.

Next Came Cullen who swated Nicholas Anthony Nagher with his massive paw after shooting him…a hell of a lot. But Nicholas Anthony Nagher held the paw back with his epic strength and attacked Cullen's weak point for massive damage…which was by fighting each bear individually and kicking their asses until he reached Cullen himself. Both began a dual of fates with claws and swords and snarlds but ended when Cullen was sliced in 20 like salami and then Nicholas Anthony Nagher shot bees into him which Cullen was allergic too and then Cullen died.

Katie was painting obstacles and traps and weapons to huts Nicholas Anthon Nagher but it was no use when Nicholas A Nagher grabed her brushes broke it in half and then Katie also snapped in half. And then he set fire to her and her oil paints…it was really painful…ouch!

Next Josh Culver fluttered in with a vengeance shooting planets but Nicholas Anthony Nagher just puched straight through them until he reached Josh and then got into a sword fight with Joshe's wings and Nicholas a Nagher's samurai sword. But Nicholas Anthony Nagher grabbed Josh by the skull and looked deeply into Joshe's eyes and caused his head to explode as he filled Josh's head with epicness.

Finally Nicholas Anthony Nagher dualed with Daniel Grant Christen they doing matrix stuff while sword fighting and shooting and explosions. It was just like that move, Smoking Aces but instead of assasins it was crazy awesome dudes fighting like mad. There were energy blasts and smoke that Nicholas A Nagher used to try and strangle Daniel Grant Christen with. But Daniel Grant Christen gave into his anger and flew Nicholas Anthony Nagher flew seven suns, eight nebulas and 9 movies by George Lucas cause miniature big bangs which took the piss out of him and he fell down weak…but Nicholas Anthony Nagher was fine.

Daniel Grant Christen looked on as the Price of Peace army loaded unto a open roof boat and started to fly off into the sunset so they could create a rebellion against Nicholas Anthony Nagher.

"Oh you think they can escape but no one can stand in my way anymore. You will not live to see my rain of terror because you will now die…because space is now a cold and harsh uninhabitable vacuums."

And thusly it was as Nicholas Anthony Nagher narrated and everything in space that moment died. Daniel Grant Christian could feel all of the death going down and feel down in pain but then Nicholas Anthony Nagher kicked Daniel Grant Christen into the portal and then followed.

**Part Four: Doom and Gloom from here on out!**

Daniel Grant Christen came out the other side of the portal to the Alpha-Omega universe and saw that it was all in ruins from the last battle he had had with Nicholas Anthony Nagher during the Time Crisis.

"Doesn't this bring back memories my old friend." Said Nicholas Anthony Nagher as he hovered above the barren terrain. "I have indulged you enough my old friend it is time that you died." Nicholas Anthony Nagher raised his jazz hands in anger and was about to strike a killing blow on Daniel Grant Christen. But he was stoped by a lighting fingers from a mysterious cloacked figurine.

"The Consortium." Weakly groan Daniel Grant Christen.

"Ah! SO we meet again well then lets have at. But first reveal your true identity." The Consortium took off his cloak to reveal that he was a 10 foot tall ant with a bitchin lazer electic guitar.

"'ello mah name is David Bowie. And I am not here to fight you Nicholas Anthony Nagher. Chosen One take my powers and use them to kill this insane sod."

"I will!" and so it was said the 10 foot tall anthropomorphic ant David Bowie with a bitchin lazer electric guitar surrendered all his powers to Daniel Grant Christen and died.

Enfused with the power of the Consortium…Daniel Grant Christen stood up face to face with Nicholas Anthony Nagher.

"Here we go for the last time Nicholas. Let this be our last battle!"

"Then this will be our Fatal Fate Finale!"

The battle began. Nicholas A Nagher lauched a massive lazer blast that sent Daniel Grant Chrsiten deep into space but Grant can hold his breat awesomely long that used four stars as nunchucks to fight Nicholas A Nagher but Nick used his samurai sword to break the nun chucks and caused a supernova but they cept fighting. Grant jumped in slow motion shooting his guns and launching entire planets at Nicholas Anthony Nagher but he shrugged them off and used a whip made out of the asteroid belt and slammed Grant into Youranus (LOL) but then Grant used nuclear bombs that sent Nicholas Anthony Nagher Flying back and then Grant made a sword out of an entire Univerese and tried to slice Nicholas Anthony Nagher in half but Nicholas bare handed blocked the blade and broke it with his thumb…his left one.

Grant was running low on energy so he charaged up his final deathtination power but it wasn't working because Nicholas Anthony Nagher used it firste to send every single person who had died ever straight at Daniel Grant Christne and Grant fell back to earth and it hurt like hell.

"Nicholas Anthony Nagher this is not over I will never give up until I am-"

"Dead!" And Nicholas Anthony Nagher sliced off Daniel Grant Christen's head killing the chose one once and for all.

Nicholas Anthony Nagher absorbed the powers of the Consortium and left the Alpha-Omega universe and began to warp reality.

**Part Five: Extermination Nation!11111**

"Ladies and gentlemen of this universe. Allow me to introduce me…I am Nicholas Anthony Nagher your Narrator and Consortium of this reality. I have killed the chosen one Daniel Grant Christen and his crew. All who dare to think they could defy, end all preconceived notions. You exsist now only because I allow it. At any moment I could kill you, re-age your or completely erase you from history. I am leaving this reality but know that I control all you do, did and ever will do. Your fate is quite literally in my hands. Live your lives knowing there is no fate but what I write for you and soon all the realities will feel the same as I lather, rinse and repeat my conquest into the next reality. Farwell and may I have mercy on your souls."

Thusly Nicholas Anthony Nagher falcon pauuuuhnnched a whole into our reality. He lifted himself out of the pages and onto our table. That's when he pulled out his samurai sword and sliced the crew to ribbons. He then walked right out the door and escaped…

Judge Allen: Order! Order! Mr. Peterson control your client.

Mr. Peterson: come, Mr. Christen. Its over. The Jury has spoken. Daniel Christen: Yes it is over. For all of us if we don't stop him.

[The Police Drag him Away from the stand]

Daniel Christen: Please! You have to Believe me. He is out there and he won't rest until all of reality if destroyed. I've been framed! I've been fra-

[The muffled screams are heard outside of the court room]

Judge Allen: This trial of the murder of the group of friend known as the 'crew' is closed, with the defendant, Daniel Christen, found guilty by reason of insanity. Sentenced with life rehabilitation at Dallas Corrective Asylum. As for the unexplained disappearance of Nicholas Nagher and Connor Ryan, until further evidence is brought to the courts attention those counts are stricken from the record, pending any new information. Dismissed!

**Epilogue.**

In the Dallas Corrective Asylum, the radio played the Beginning of the End is the Beginning by the Smashing Pumpkins as the lights were shut off one by one for the night. Daniel Grant Christen of this Third Reality sat in an isolated padded room in the Asylum. His arms bound and mouth gagged, yet his mind raced with the thoughts of what that mad man was going to do next. And if any one would try to stand up against Nicholas Anthony Nagher

Despite being in the asylum Daniel Grant Christen came to one clear conclusion as to why he was spared…he left to watch as the world ended.

**Thank You For Reading My Little Epic. And Please Review to let me know what you thought. I read them all! (I'm Always Watching) And now about the Poll. You see I have some ideas about creating a real ending to the story and I want to know if I should. So I'm leaving it in your hands. Register with and use the poll section to vote yes for continuation or not. Also leave any thoughts, ideas or questions you would like to see or be answered in said Final Series. Poll ends December 17 2010! So vote and Review. See you later in Brightest Day!**


End file.
